bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Research Hall
The Research Hall is a location in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description This hidden research facility of the Healing Church, is dedicated to the knowledge and methods of attaining the transcendence of humanity through the creation of Kin. From what is gathered by its denizens - the many Clocktower Patients that did not become wildly violent as a result of going mad; including Saint Adeline - and Simon himself, who has guided players thus far, it appears that the many doctors experimented with the minds of these patients, imbibing them with water somehow. It is implied that the experiments that took place in this hall would culminate with the creation of the Celestial Emissary. Lamps in the Area *Research Hall *Lumenwood Garden *Astral Clocktower Connections *Surgery Altar *Lumenwood Garden Floors Ground Floor The ground floor is composed mostly of the Lamp, the poisonous pit in the center of the rotating staircase contraption, the door to the Balcony, and the shortcut to other floors via the elevator in Saint Adeline's room. One can find a passive Clocktower Patient looking for its "eyes" here. When the rotating staircase has been raised, a number of Bound Clocktower Patients will appear on the Ground Floor along with two more items, one of these items being a Lethal Damp Blood Gem. Loot *Blood Stone Chunk x4 *Blue Elixir x1 (These items below can only be accessed once the rotating staircase has been raised) *Lethal Damp Blood Gem x1 *Kin Coldblood (10) x1 1st Floor Balcony This area can only be accessed via the Balcony Key. This area seems to share a strong semblance to the Lumenflower Gardens. The 1st Floor Balcony houses a number of Clocktower Patients who can attack using Arcane spells, it also houses the Blacksky Eye. One can break through the large window in the area much like in a similar way how one breaks through the large window in the Lumenflower Gardens. Through this window, one will end up being on the upper layer of the Surgery Altar. On this upper layer, one can find a Wandering Nightmare and a Pulsing Damp Blood Gem. Lastly, the player needs to jump over a small gap and open a chest for an item. Loot *Blacksky Eye x1 *Kin Coldblood (10) x1 *Pulsing Damp Blood Gem x1 Laboratory Floor 2/3 The third floor will have a single Church Servant on it and a naked Clocktower Patient. On this floor one can find a passive Clocktower Patient begging for Lady Maria. Inside the third Laboratory room will be a trio of Wheelchair Huntsman, two wielding Pistols while one wields a Rosmarinus. One can access the first (where Adeline can be found), second and fourth (if the player has opened the short cut) Laboratory rooms from the third room. The third room also serves as a get between to get to the different floors faster. The second floor can only be accessed from the third Laboratory room. The second floor will have about 3 Feral Clocktower Patients. Also, it's where the player can find the rest of the Decorative Old Hunter Set. One more thing the player can find on the second floor is another passive Clocktower Patient on a Balcony digging through some dirt. Loot *Madman's Knowledge x1 *Beast Blood Pellet x6 *Decorative Old Hunter Garb *Decorative Old Hunter Trousers *Frenzied Coldblood (9) x1 Patient Room Floor 2 On this floor, one will encounter a surprisingly large number of Clocktower Patients. In the first room one will encounter a large number of Clocktower Patients, these Patients will roam in and out of the room. On the top layer of the room, there will be about 2 Clocktower Patients throwing Bottles of corrosive liquid at the player. The second room is hidden behind some medical equipment. In this room is a number of passive Clocktower Patients begging for help. Both rooms must be gone through to access the fourth floor. Loot *Blood Vial x2 *Sedative x3 Patient Room Floor 4 The main part of this floor can only be accessed through the first room. In the first room, the player will first encounter a Giant Clocktower Patient attacking seemly at random. When the player exits the first room they will witness a Gatling Gun Wheelchair Huntsman gunning down some Clocktower Patients. In the second room the player will be ambushed by an Infected Clocktower Patient there is also one normal Clocktower Patient just roaming around in the middle of the room. Also from the second room, the player can get to the top layer of the first room, from there, the player can find a Dirty Damp Blood Gem. Loot *Blood Vial x5 *Antidote x2 *Quicksilver Bullets x3 *Dirty Damp Blood gem (5) x1 Patient Room/Laboratory Floor 5 This floor is important as the very first door will have the elevator shortcut that connects to the ground floor, and it's the only way to get up to the Rafters. The player can encounter the Gatling Gun Wheelchair Huntsman that was gunning down the Clocktower Patients from before on this floor. This is the only floor apart from the first floor that the player can access both the Laboratory Room and the Patient Room without needing to use the rotating staircase. The Laboratory Room just serves as an elevator shortcut, While Patient Room is a lot more interesting. Outside the Patient Room is a number of Headless Clock tower patients who will wander aimlessly around and aren't hostile to the player. Inside the Patient Room is a number of Clock Tower Patients who are just Heads. Unlike the Headless Patients outside these ones are hostile and will attack the player. Also inside the Room is the Enlarged Head. Another thing to note is beware when leaving the room because a Head will attempt to ambush the player when leaving the room. Loot *Blue Elixir x4 *Enlarged Head x1 *Blue Elixir x1 Laboratory Floor 4 and Patient Room Floor 3 These two Floors can mostly be accessed via going through a secret path from the elevator that leads to Laboratory Floor 5 to Laboratory Floor 3. Laboratory Floor 4 serves no purpose at first. But when the rotating staircase has been raised it serves as a get between to get to Patient Room Floor 3 and to get to the Loch Shield. When going from Laboratory Floor 4 to Patient Room Floor 3 via the rotating staircase one can access the Loch Shield. Just go down the furthest staircase and one will find a Bound Clocktower Patient and an item, this item being the Loch Shield. Patient Room Floor 3 holds a small number of Clocktower Patients, one of these Patient being a Bottle Thrower. After getting through the Patients the player will find 4 Quicksilver Bullets and more importantly the Underground Cell Key. But be warned when attempting to get the Underground Cell Key an Infected Clocktower Patient will attack from behind. Loot *Loch Shield x1 *Quicksilver Bullets x4 *Underground Cell Key x1 Rafters The topmost part of the Research Hall and the most important part of it. To get to the Rafters the player must first get pass the Giant Clocktower Patient who is guarding the ladder to the Rafters. The Rafters unlike most of the Research Hall don't contain any hostile Clocktower Patients but it dose contains few animal type beasts, these animal beasts being Labyrinth Rats and Carrion Crows. This floor is important as it holds the device that can raise the rotating staircase and it holds one of the quest important items for Adeline‘s questline. Also on this floor, the player can find two passive Clocktower patients, The first one is banging his head against a wall while the other one is on a higher layer. The other passive Clocktower patient is important for Adeline’s questline. Beware when leaving the Rafters when the device that controls the rotating staircase has been triggered. As when the player reaches the middle part of the rotating staircase a trio of naked Clocktower Patients will run up and attack the player. Also when leaving the player will notice a chest being guarded by a trio of Carrion Crows, this chest will have a Finestrike Damp Blood Gem. Loot *Great One's Wisdom x1 *Blood Stone Chunk x1 (The item below can only be accessed via the rotating staircase and only when the rotating staircase has been raised) *Finestrike Damp Blood Gem (5) x1 NPCs *Brador, Church Assassin *Saint Adeline *Simon the Harrowed *Yamamura the Wanderer *Clocktower Patient (non-hostile ones) Enemies *Carrion Crow *Church Servant *Clocktower Patient *Labyrinth Rat *Wheelchair Huntsman NPC Hunters *Church Pick-wielding Yahar'gul Hunter. *Female Black Church Hunter who wields Ludwig's Holy Blade. *Female White Church Hunter who wields a Threaded Cane. *Male Black Church Hunter who wields a Threaded Cane and Repeating Pistol. Bosses *Living Failures *Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower Summons *Yamamura the Wanderer Notes *This is by far the most vertically complex level in both vanilla game and dlc areas, combined. **It is likely also the tallest, likely rivaled only by the Healing Church Workshop. *There are several acid traps in the area which can easily one-shot low Vitality hunters. If the player is observant, they can see the pressure plates on the ground that trigger them. **Said traps can only be found adjacent to large bookcases. Trivia *There is a wolf figure under the bed in the altar which resembles the wolf figure under the bed the hunter see in the opening cinematic. This suggests that, not only the Hunter, but many people experience the "mere bad dream" during blood transfusion. But, no Messengers statue can be found in the Research Hall, which suggests they don't appear to many and only those who the Messengers choose would become Hunters of the dream. "Ah! You found yourself a Hunter"- The Doll. Gallery Research_Hall_concept_art_1.jpg|Research Hall concept art Research_Hall_concept_art_2.jpg Research_Hall_concept_art_3.jpg Research_Hall_concept_art_4.jpg Research Hall (upward view).jpg|Upward view Research Hall (Nightmare Church view).jpg|Outside view of the Research Hall Research Hall (upward view).jpg Research Hall (Lamp).jpg Research Hall (ground view).jpg Great window of the Research Hall.jpg|The great window of the Research Hall Research Hall (rafters).jpg|The rafters Lumenwood Garden (1).jpg|The Lumenwood Garden Astral Clocktower (path to the secret).jpg|The Astral Clocktower Research Hall Bloodborne 1.jpg 3T07s3K.jpg 80.jpg wrbNRgE.jpg Surgery Altar (close-up).jpg|The Surgery Altar wolf figure.png|The wolf figure under the bed in the alter - a hallucination after receiving Blood Transfusion ResearchHall.gif Research Hall №2.png Research Hall №1.png Bloodborne™_20170604172951.png ru:Зал исследований Category:Locations Category:Hunter's Nightmare Headstone Lamps Category:DLC Location